teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 87
87- Serious About Eggs, Jan 5, 2013, Runtime 1:43:59 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nick, and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Our hunters continue using the new characters in Tri. The new teamworkcast.com is unveiled. Podcasts that have a home on teamworkcast.com are discussed. Shepard is playing League of Legends and Persona 4. Nick talks about trolling in Neptune’s Pride. Diplomacy the game is discussed. Teamworkcast.com hunting party feature is explained. First mention to the Dad’s hunting party (no mention of Cthulhu though). Krystian talks about his horrible first experience with the hunting party system. Nick talks about the movie Perfume: The Story of a Murderer. The latest update on Krystian’s Wii U is that it’s on its way to Nintendo. Intellivision is Nick’s most played system. Mario Sunshine and the Gamecube are discussed. Scutes are explained. Our hunters talk about the complaints of what game gets released on what system. Krystian and Shepard like the Mii-Verse still. Krystian talks about Global Game Jam. Nick’s fan theory says Khezu and Gypceros bred to make Gigginox and Dr. Wily is behind all the monsters. Krystian discusses people with healing powers, why do they charge money? Nick refuses to fight the Gigginox until it starts limping. Donators are thanked. Watch the Lost Planet videos to figure out the riddle of Krystian’s song. Viewer questions are answered. Will the IRC channel return on teamworkcast.com? Yes, it’ll be linked to. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Wyvern Conservation / delivery / N/A - Quest Complete Rhenoplos Rampage! / Great Jaggi / N/A - Quest Complete Lady and the Gobul / Gobul / N/A - Quest Complete The Motley Mission / Royal Ludroth x2 / Nick, Nick - Quest Complete The Merchant’s Mission / Rathian / Shepard, Shepard - Quest Complete Blood From a Stone / Gigginox / Shepard, Shepard - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 Nick edited this one? The title is a reference to the first quest and Mario Sunshine. New characters are HR 13. Turkey gobbles - yes 05:24 www.teamworkcast.com! Pop up. Screen shots and descriptions of what’s on the site follow. 07:29 “Ursus wehrli” pictures. 09:00 MH3U logo 12:32 Radagast the Brown picture 56:50 Angela Merkel is Grumpy Cat? 1:08:38 “WARNING!” Game Jam 1:09:32 Global Game Jam flyer 1:29:27 Krystian sings “Imagine all the people, using switch axes” Imagine (John Lennon) 1:39:10 Nahxela dances through the table No time to poop Ding and NO pop-ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' Don’t worry about it. Rest in peace. TEAMWORK Happy birthday to the ground. Lonely island reference. This is teamwork! (This is Sparta!) 360 No Scope Gigginox Impossibru! The teamwork thing is just to support your scumbag teammate no matter what. End show line – “Worship the durian and respect the egg” After the bump, “The best thing in the world”